


A waltz

by Ronni_Salvatore



Category: Original - Fandom, Originals, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni_Salvatore/pseuds/Ronni_Salvatore
Summary: Became very keen on poetry lately but not quite used to writing things like this in English)Enjoy it anyways:))





	A waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the two young ladies who I went to the cinema with today as an excuse for not being there on time)
> 
> And of course to another young lady who was to reunite with her long-lost cousin today and couldn’t come with us XD

It was a waltz for our souls  
When we had nothing yet in common,  
But we already knew it was  
A jury for our love to summon.

A little step - a little win  
It was for our minds in dancing  
Another round, another spin,  
A short and then a longer glancing.

The music was in our ears  
Though it was silent like a falling.  
And after all these painful years  
We hear that melody. It’s calling...


End file.
